Ahora o nunca
by Anita Bln
Summary: Muchas veces el miedo no nos deja hace lo que queremos. Hay veces en las que necesitamos de un empujoncito de confianza. Niley


¿Adivinen que? La vida es un relajo. Pero hay algo que aprendí y es que nunca hay un camino erroneo en al vida. Sino caminos enlodados que te confunden!

Bien, esta historia es el resultado de horas de aburrimiento jaja la historia de Niley aun no está terminada, de hecho está en un stand by por ahora, de todas formas a mi esto me hizo reir, ojala que a ustedes tambien.

Un beso a todas, Chao!

Ahora o nunca

_Hay ocasiones en las que ser fuerte nos basta. En las que lo que importa y lo que te hacer ser mejor depende de las personas que están a tu alrededor._

Nick y Miley era una pareja de esas de cuento o mejor…de fanfic. Los dos eran cantantes y actores reconocidos a nivel mundial y aunque aun eran muy jóvenes ya llevaban una vida y horarios caóticos, apenas tenían horas para si mismos o para compartirlo.

Nick, era parte de una banda conformada por el y sus dos hermanos mayores Kevin y Joe. Habían llevado su música a los 5 continentes y recibido numerosas condecoraciones por récords en ventas y demás.

Miley, por otro lado, era cantante y actriz reconocida por su talento y carisma además de belleza. Había comenzado su carrera interpretando a Hannah Montana en la serie de Disney Channel que llevaba el mismo nombre. Fue parte de un boom que la había llevado a todos lados y que a la vez le había abierto muchas puertas.

Tenían 19 años, carreras prometedoras, fans fieles, familias increíbles y lo más importante…se tenían el uno al otro. Llevaban como novios casi 4 años y daban para más. Ahora último las cosas marchaban con regularidad, nuevos adolescentes ocupaban la atención de los más jovencitos pero eso no dejaba atrás en el olvido a los paparazzi, agentes y manager. Ahora lo importante era que ellos tenían más espacio para…vivir.

No todo había sido siempre así, años atrás no tenían tiempo más que para trabajo. Habían estado juntos en el Tour de Hannah Montana, inclusive se había creado el mega rumor de que eran pareja cuando en realidad "no" lo eran y tras este le habían seguido muchos más.

**HACE 3 AÑOS ATRAS**

Miley y Nick tenían ambos como meta seguir creciendo como artistas y personas. Pero, por suerte para los dos, alguien quiso que tuvieran que vivir aun más y se hicieran cargo de mantener sus corazones a salvo…

-- ¡No puede ser! Grito Miley a todo el pulmón desde su habitación. No pasó mucho para que su mama, Tish, llegara.

--¿Que paso?-- preguntó preocupada – ¿Por que gritaste?".

Miley salto de la cama y caminó rápido hasta su mama y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo

--De nuevo los rumores.

Ya la tenían cansada, todos los días tenia que escuchar barbaridad tras barbaridad sobre su hija, y todo por su sueño. No se molestaban por el _¿Qué dirán?_ Sino porque con cada rumor robaban un pedacito de entusiasmo del corazón de Miley, sabía perfectamente quee había días en los que su hija finalmente pensaba que todo el dolor no valía la pena pero después con ayuda de amigos y familia conseguía armarse de nuevo con valor y enfrentar lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

((Miley))

_Estos días han sido de lo más difíciles para mí. Hace días que no veo a Mandy y solo he podido chatear o hablar por celular con ella…_

--Amor, ya lo hablamos-- Tish trataba de sonar lo mal dulce posible --Mejor vístete y salgamos ¿Que te parece? Tu, Noah, yo y nadie más.

--Suena bien—lo dije sin pensarlo dos veces y eso que sabia perfectamente que no seriamos solo las tres. La idea de poder distraerme me llamaba mas la atención --Estoy lista en…20.

Tish salio de la habitación de su hija para ir en busca de la menor de todas. Noah estaba jugando con sus muñecas en su habitación.

--Noah, ¿Quieres salir conmigo y tu hermana a dar una vuelta?.

--¡Si! Dijo la pequeña de 8 años dejando sus juguetes de inmediato

--Alístate entonces. Le dedicó una sonrisa y enseguida miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera, hizo una pequeña mueca y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

_No se bien y creo que jamás sabre a ciencia cierta, si mi mama en ese momento fue un ángel enviado por dios o todo lo contrario…o las dos cosas. Papá estaba trabajando, Brandy y Trace estaban ocupados con sus cosas y Braison estaba de viaje en Tennesse visitando a la familia. Esa noche era solo de las tres. _

Al lugar llegaron seguidas por unos cuantos paparazzi y no mucha gente se acerco por un autógrafo de Miley...básicamente, porque todos en aquel lugar eran famosos. El restaurante era precioso. Con un estilo mediterráneo, lleno de plantas y jardines, bien iluminado y servían comida deliciosa.

La cena pasó sin novedades, Noah contó alguna que otra cosa sobre ella y mamá puso a la mayor de sus hijas al tanto de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer hasta ese fin de semana. Solo de pensarlo ya se sentía agobiada, lo notaba en sus ojos, pero después de todo, esto era lo que ella quería.

_**Miley**_

Estábamos por salir del lugar cuando escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas, me di media vuelta y vi a… ¿NICK JONAS?...si, era el. Nick corría hasta mi esquivando mesas, sillas y a un par de camareros también.

--¡Hola!-- me dijo cuando estuvo a menos de un metro --Buenas noches. Saludó a mi mama y a Noah. No basto más para que flashes inundaran el lugar

--¡Nick! ¿Que ocurre? Dije graciosa a la vez que me reía por lo bajo, se veía muy gracioso con todo el cabello alborotado y medio transpirado.

--Mañana es el cumpleaños de Joe. Dijo mirando un punto fijo a mis espaldas.

Silencio incómodo.

--Eso si lo sabia. Dije intentando sonar bastante obvia. Habíamos estado juntos por un largo tiempo fuese el colmo que no supiera la fecha de cumpleaños de Joe, cuando él era como un de mis hermanos mayores.

--También sabia que sabias—se sonrojo un poco y soltó una risita juguetona --Te quería avisar que mañana va a haber una reunión en nuestra casa, es algo pequeño hasta la gran fiesta y toda tu familia esta invitada.

--Pues… ¿Mama? Dí media vuelta y sin que Nick me viera le dedique la mejor carita de perrito que pude a mi mama, me miro con ganas de reírse y le dijo a Nick

--Claro que estaremos por allá _Nicky_.

_Oh no_….Mi mama acaba de llamar "Nicky" a Nicholas…. ¡Ash! Pero al parecer a él mucho no le importo, no se dio cuenta o simplemente estaba apurado.

Le entregó la invitación a mi mama, se despidió nada mas que con la mano y asintiendo con la cabeza, sabia que lo hacia porque en ese momento todos los que tuvieran una cámara a la mano estarían muy pendientes de nosotros, nos dedicó una ultima sonrisa y dio media vuelta.

Se lo veía tan bien en jeans y camiseta. Sin tanto arreglo y mas al natural…Nick no estaba nada mal_…. ¡pero que estaba pensado!_ Era Nick de quien estaba hablando… Aunque…no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que algunas veces había considerado tener algo con el. Sobre todo después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Lo conozco mejor que nadie y somos mejores amigos, pero… el jamás me ha demostrado querer tener algo mas conmigo que no sea una buena amistad y yo puedo vivir con eso, con tal de tenerlo cerca…yo podía con eso.

_**Nick**_

Este día había sido muy largo. Estudio, set de filmación, un par de entrevistas y una sesión de fotos. Definitivamente estaba cansado. Kevin y yo conseguimos escaparnos un momento de todo para poder salir a comprar el regalo para Joe, pero todo resulto ser muy difícil, considerando que las fans estaban como locas hoy.

Al final, conseguimos lo que queríamos, Kevin no me mostró lo que compro pero yo me decidí por un reloj de pulsera que estaba genial. Al menos con eso cada vez que Joe llegara tarde no tendría la excusa de siempre.

Mientras caminaba por el centro comercial, no pude evitar sentirme un poco…no se… ¿Triste? A medida que caminaba por los pasillos siempre me topaba con artículos y diferentes objetos de Hannah Montana en las vitrinas…ya era suficiente con escribir canciones todo el día pensando en ella. Simplemente, estaba ahí metida y no creía que hubiera forma alguna de sacarla.

Miley…me encanta su nombre, era único, al igual que ella. Creo que nunca conoceré a alguien que tenga tantas cosas buenas como ella. Era la única que me entendía en el Tour cuando la comida que nos servían parecía que en cualquier momento saltaba encima de nosotros o la única que sabía desde las mínimas hasta las más importantes cosas de mi vida...a excepción de _una_. Miley era graciosa y aunque pasara por un mal día ella sabía que hacer para ponerme una sonrisa en la boca. Era mi inspiración…

Salíamos del centro comercial, cada uno con un par de fundas más aparte de la del regalo. Kevin y yo fuimos hasta su auto. Él del lado del conductor y yo al de acompañante, íbamos a salir del edificio cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

--¿Hola? Muy dentro de mí esperaba que me respondiera ella...

--¿Nicholas? ¿Quiero que me digas en este instante en donde están? Era mamá y por el tono, deseaba más que nada que hubiese sido Miles.

En ese justo momento recordé que no habíamos avisado en casa que saldríamos y, bueno, mamá es mamá.

--Eh…estamos regresando ma. Teníamos que comprar el regalo de Joe.

Escuché que respiraba aliviada --¡Ya saben que deben avisar! ¡Estaba preocupada!—respiró profundo --Estamos todos en el nuevo restaurante italiano y tienen 30 minutos máximo para estar aquí, ¿entendiste?-- sonaba algo enojada. Asentí con mi cabeza hasta que me di cuenta de que no podía verme--Claro mama-- dije suavemente.

Kevin comenzó a reírse. El y Joe podían estar acostumbrados a escuchar a mama enojada, pero ese no era mi caso.

Llegamos al restaurante 20 minutos después, entramos y caminamos hasta la mesa en donde vimos a papá, mamá, Frankie y Joe. La cena era tranquila. Como estábamos en un lugar público Joe y Frankie se comportaron en la mesa…algo que usualmente no pasa.

–Joe-- comenzó mamá --¿Ya entregaste todas las invitaciones para mañana?

Mamá estaba preocupada por esa cena, era la primera vez que celebramos un cumpleaños en nuestra nueva casa en LA.

--Pues…-- Joe me miro fijo, podría decir que con algo de bondad --Aun me falta la de Miley y su familia.

Joe continuo mirándome a la par que ignoraba la reprimenda de mama, la fiesta era al día siguiente y de seguro ellos tendrían otros planes para esas alturas.

--Bueno, ma…Nick es el mejor amigo de Miley, el la podría entregar por mi y de seguro van.

Me quede estático por unos segundos pensando en lo que acaba de decir. Joe y Kevin sabían que había estado evitando estar en contacto con Miley, no porque no quisiera saber mas de ella…era más bien una prueba de "desamoramiento".

--¡¿Que?!-- no pude evitar soltarlo --Uno, es tu fiesta y dos, como se supone que le entrega a Miley una invitación a las--mire mi reloj --¿10:30 de la noche? ¿No pretendes que valla a su casa verdad?

No debía estar con Miley, no hasta que dejara de sentir las mariposas en mi panza cada vez que estaba con ella.

--No hace falta-- soltó de repente Kevin --Está por salir-- con su cabeza nos indico las puertas principales del lugar.

Ahí estaba, preciosa como siempre. ¡Y ahí estaban! ¡Como siempre! ¡Las estúpidas mariposas! Joe en segundos me entrego un sobre de tamaño mediano y con sus ojos y cabeza me indico que se la entregue. No quería hacerlo, pero mire a mis lados y mi papá y mi mamá me miraba expectantes y extrañados. No, ellos no estaban locos, era yo el que durante mucho tiempo no hacia otra cosa que hablar con ella, llamarla e invitarla a todos lados y ahora no quería ni siquiera acercármele.

Me trague todo lo que tenia para decirles a mis hermanos mayores, cogí el sobre y corrí hasta ella.

--¡MILEY!-- grité, enseguida dio media vuelta y sus hermosísimos ojos se chocaron con los míos, una sonrisa de idiota se dibujo en mi rostro, era algo que no podía evitar.

–Hola. Dije cuando estuve frente a ella, gire hasta su mama y su hermanita --Buena Noches. Salude a Tish.

No sabía como comenzar…

--Mañana es el cumpleaños de Joe-- dije animado. Sus ojos me perturbaran hasta el punto de hacer mis rodillas temblar. Estar frente a ella era increíble y a la vez terrorífico, pues conseguía hacerme sentir como gelatina.

--Eso si lo se. Me respondió con una esa bendita sonrisa…esa que hace cuando intenta sonar obvia, esa sexy y hermosa sonrisa y que siempre conseguía aturdirme. Soy un tarado. _Miley_ _es casi casi que nuestra hermana y tú comienzas así. _Tenía que arreglarlo.

--También sabia que sabias. Te quería avisar que mañana va a haber una reunión en nuestra casa. Es algo pequeño hasta la gran fiesta y toda tu familia esta invitada. Dije rápidamente intentando acabar los más pronto posible con todo esto.

--Pues… ¿Mama? giro hasta su mama. Sabia que estaba utilizando la carita triste, siempre lo hacia, con eso consiguió llevarme MUCHAS veces de compras.

Tish se sonrío y soltó una risa solo con ver a Miley --Claro que estaremos allá Nicky.

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo, desde el Tour me llamaba de esa forma, casi nadie lo hacia, además de ella y mi propia madre. Me despedí de ambas solo con la cabeza y un simple --Hasta mañana. Varios paparazzi estaba pegados a las ventanas como moscas y Miles ya había tenido varios problemas con rumores, no quería ser el protagonista de uno nuevo.

_**Miley**_

Al día siguiente estaba como loca en mi habitación dando vueltas por todos lados. No encontraba nada decente para ir a la dichosa reunión y ya tenia tan solo 45 minutos, jamás lo iba a lograr.

Como si se tratara de un milagro Brandy apareció en mi cuarto, miraba curiosa el desastre y tras verme unos segundos comenzó a destornillarse de la risa

--¿Que es tan gracioso? Pregunte algo enojada

--Tu-- Dijo entre risas, siguió riéndose hasta que se dio cuenta por mi cara que no estaba de humor –Veamos. Dijo mirando alrededor. Se agacho y tomo un vestido negro con flores de color verde, strapless, hasta las rodillas que estaba en el suelo y me lo dio.

--Vístete, que ya mismo es la hora. Salio del vestidor y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude.

Cuando estuve casi lista revise en el espejo de cuerpo completo que todo estuviera en orden y me aprobé yo misma. El vestido negro lucia muy bien, mi cabello suelto y mis rulos estaba perfectos y el maquillaje como a mi me gusta.

Cuando salí de mi vestidor me esperaban al pie de la cama un par de sandalias verdes que hacian juego con los detalles en flores que tenia el vestido y una cartera del mismo color. Escogí cuidadosamente la bisutería y aunque jamás pensé que seria posible…estaba lista.

Al llegar a la mansión Jonas, no se porque pero estaba muy nerviosa, mi mamá y Brandy me miraban de reojo cada momento y se mandaban señales entre ellas que ya comenzaban a fastidiarme. Nos recibieron Kevin y Denisse, los padres de los hermanos famosos y enseguida pasamos a un gran comedor. No había mucha gente además de los 6 Jonas y parte de su familia, mi mamá, yo y mis dos hermanas y la novia de Kevin hijo.

Durante la cena, Joe había insistido a Miley para que se sentara entre el y Nick. Los dos se habían dedicado miradas y una que otra sonrisa. Estaban muy nerviosos y por mas de una ocasión sus manos se rozaron provocando que ambos sintieran a las benditas mariposas a punto de hacer estallar su estomago y corazón y electricidad que llegaba hasta la base de su cuello.

Acabada la cena los mayores fueron hasta la sala a conversar, Noah y Frankie fueron al cuarto del segundo a jugar y Brandy, Nick, Joe, Kevin y su novia Alexa y yo fuimos al play-room a conversar

_**Miley**_

Estaba perdida en la nebulosa pensando en la cena ¿Que estaba pasando? Desde hace semanas o meses que Nick estaba en mi cabeza. De seguro todo era porque lo extrañaba. ¿Tenia sentido, no? Nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar juntos a lo largo del Tour, no tenerlo tanto tiempo conmigo provocaba todo esto…estaba segura.

_**Nick**_

Me fije que Miley tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared, estaba muy pensativa. ¡Tenia ganas de matar a Joe! nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida. Tener a Miley a mi lado durante la cena definitivamente había sido una mala idea. De seguro y se sentía incomoda, de seguro se dio cuenta de que estoy actuando extraño, de seguro ya se dio cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella y de seguro ya no quiere saber nada de mi.

Joe dejó un rato lo que estaba haciendo y se concentro en su hermanito Nick y su casi hermana Miley. Sabía perfectamente que se gustaban y sabía, también, que no daban el siguiente paso solo y únicamente por miedo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su celular y empezó a tipear.

No bastó mucho para que dos tonos sonaran en medio de la habitación. Nick y Miley revisaron cada uno sus celulares. _Ahora o nunca ;)…Joe._

Nick lo pensó un momento. Comenzó a sudar e inclusive a temblarle un poco las manos. La adrenalina lo invadió y sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Varios chicos se habían asegurado con él que Miley estaba soltera. Si esas semanas sin ella se le había hecho difíciles…verla _feliz _con otra persona lo mataría.

Miley repasaba una y otra vez el mensaje de Joe en su cabeza. Era cierto que Nick la hacía feliz, era cierto que quería ser mas que amiga de el, era cierto que sentía mariposas, era cierto que cada comentario sobre el en los tabloides la lastimaba y si, era cierto…era una cobarde. Pero las cosas no podían ser así, tenía que, por su bien, enfrentar ese miedo al rechazo y guiarse por sus sentidos…al menos esta ocasión.

--Miley. Ella seguía en una batalla interna, estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó la leve voz de Nick. –Miley. Repitió.

Miley seguía ensimismada pero la tercera vez y un llamado con un tono algo más audible para la raza humana la sacó del trance.

–Eh… ¿Qué pasa? Se sonrojo un poco.

Nick se acomodó al filo del sofá y puso su mano sobre la de Miley con delicadeza

–T-te quiero mostrar algo—estaba nervioso --¿Vienes?

Miley sonrío, le gustaba sentir la piel de Nick, era calidad, suave y firme…la mano de un músico. No lo dudó dos veces y tomó segura la mano de Nick

–Claro.

_Contigo a todos lados…sin ti…_

Nick se levantó y ayudo a Milez con su otra mano, le dedicó una sonrisa. Le abrió la puerta del play-room, le permitió el paso y salió pero antes de cerrar la puerta le guiñó un ojo a Joe. Dió media vuelta sin soltar la mano de Miley. La guió a lo largo de un pasillo que estaba apenas iluminado y los dos aprovechaban el silencio para pensar en todo eso y confirmar que estaban despiertos y no en uno de sus mejores sueños.

Subieron dos pisos por las escaleras hasta llegar al ático, Nick caminó un poco en medio de la oscuridad y se detuvo.

–Cierra los ojos Miley—ella lo dudó un poco –vamos, confía en mi. No va a pasar nada malo. Entonces lo hizo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Nick.

Se detuvieron de nuevo.

–¿Ya puedo abrirlos? Preguntó ansiosa

–No aun no, espera un momento. Yo te aviso.

Miley sentía como Nick caminaba a su alrededor, la cubrió con algo grueso, al parecer una manta y después escuchó que abría una puerta. Soplaba mucho esa noche, bien pensado lo de la manta. El viento golpeaba en su cara y elevaba su cabello, por suerte el vestido no era MUY corto.

-- ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que terminamos el Tour?—Miley asintió –Bien, esa noche…hablamos de Nashville, ¿Recuerdas?—Asintió nuevamente –Me dijiste que lo que mas extrañabas de tu hogar era que por las noches podías ver a tu…abuelito—Miley asintió pero apenas se notó –Mira el cielo Miley.

La castaña obedeció y enseguida sus ojos se dilataron y sus labios formaron una "o". No podía creerlo, no en esa ciudad. El cielo estaba despejado, la luna redonda y resplandeciente y todo el firmamento que los rodeaba estaba lleno de estrellas, miles y miles de ellas. Todas brillaban.

Nick miraba a Miley embelezado por su belleza, le encantaba esa chica y no iba a permitir que eso continuara siendo un secreto a partir de esa noche.

--Esto es perfecto. Miley no bajaba la mirada.

– Sabía que te iba a gustar—suspiró –Se todo sobre ti…menos una cosa. Miley lo miró incrédula –Eso no es verdad, tu sabes todo sobre mi-- Nick negó con la cabeza -- ¿Qué es eso que no te dicho?

Nick la miraba con una media sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos dejaron de temblar, respiro hondo y se llenó de coraje -- ¿Si te gustaría ser mi enamorada?

Miley se congelo, no lo vio venir ni por un segundo. Eso lo había esperado desde el momento en el que Nick le cantó por primera vez una canción. Lo miraba sin creérselo, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos oscuros que brillaban por la luna, sus labios…

--Si. Dijo aun en shock. La sonrisa de Nick era la más grande que había visto y sus ojos chispeaban. La abrazó fuerte y cuando Miley sintió el torso del que hace segundos era su nuevo enamorado despertó del trance y ella también sonrío

–No puedo creer que te hayas demorado tanto Nicholas Jonas.

En respuesta la alzó un poco y dio una vuelta con ella, el viento lo golpeo más y la manta salió volando.

–No puedo creer que me hayas respondido "si". Se separó de ella y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, no hubo dudas cuando cerraron sus ojos y sus labios al fin se toparon.

–¡NICK!— el pequeño Frank lo miró atónito – ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco! Miley, dice tu ma que ya bajes, ya se van—cerró la puerta y salió corriendo. Los dos nuevos tórtolas (jaja nunca me gustó leer eso "tortolas" bien dicho Frank --Puaj!) se comenzaron a reír con ganas.

Finalmente, se tomaron de la mano y entraron juntos a la casa.


End file.
